Difficulty: Jigsaw
by SurrealPagan
Summary: Selena and Tyler are two different both up against the most sadistic man alive, one they know all too well. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Difficulty: Jigsaw  
Pt. 1

(Unfortunately I don't own Saw or any of the morbid idea's but I'll keep dreaming)

Selena opened her eyes slowly rlike she always did on these horrific Monday mornings. She rolled over to shut off her alarm clock extending her arm outwards and feeling nothing but air. She was fully awake when she realized she was in a room that was unbearably hot. Her first thought was that she had died and gone to hell. Apparently not she thought as she rolled or looking at the ceiling. She managed to get up ignoring the searing pain in her ankle. She realized a wire had been attached to her ankle and she had broken it. From above her a television screen flickered on. A gastly picture was portrayed on the scene showing a demonic looking clown. It's voice taunted her with every word.

"Good afternoon Selena. You are probably trying to figure out why you are here and why a television is addressing you in such a manner, so I'll skip all the delicacies and tell you. The culmination of your life has resulted in nothing but hurt for others. Instead of being a reporter who writes of puppy's being saved you write about how people have cheated each other.You turn family's against each other all to get the next pay. Have you ever considered how much you've hurt people, even you're own sister? No? Probably not.  
That large tank over there is set to release toxic gases and oil in the room and onto the floor. Then a lighter will ignite and this room will slowly burn. The chemicals will decompose your flesh making it easier to melt away. After all you have burned so many people with your actions... There is a key to the door on the far side of this room hidden somewhere here. How much are you willing to pay, Selena?"

The television crackled and shut off abrutly leaving her staring awestruck at the old relic. She thought this was a twisted cruel sadistic joke. It wasn't. She relized that when a foul odor started to spread about the room.

Selena screamed. She didn't know what else to do so she stood there and screamed bacause she had found the key. The one key that could save her life if she was willing to pay the ultimate price.

Amid the oil tank that would burn her alive was the key.

(To be continued... I meant to finsh this but I'm running out of time. Please rate & review)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(Once again I do not own Saw. Thanks for the reviews!)

Selena studies the tank still amazed at what it held. Was this really her fate?

"You fucking sadisic bastard!!" she yelled to whoever could be listening.

She couldn't take this pressure, her arms and legs were tingling as the flesh started to separate and slough off. The memories of her life flashed by making her want to cry like she had seen all those girls on cheap Hollywood horror flicks do. She wanted to slam her fists into the brick wall until the blood ran out of her body leaving nothing but a gruesome token of a life gone wrong for the police to find and put on file.

Selena stood up knowing that this could be her last chance to prove everyone wrong. She would do this no matter the consequence. She walked slowly to the tank. The floor around her erupted into flames as the first drops of oil mixed with the oxygen and flame. She hurried and saw the drawing Jigsaw left for her. It was a dangerous chemical sign that tried to ward off the weak. She closed her eyes and plunged her hand into the oil. It was pure agony. The acid ate away at her skin showing the bones beneath. She grabbed the key. She pulled her hand out and flung the key across the room in a desparate attempt to keep it away from the flames that were destroing her oil soaked arm. Her skin was the first thing to go, like ice under warm water it melted. Selena tried to stop screaming but it was too hard. Her fingers had now turned into a black charcoaled mass. She fell to her knees reaching with her one good arm towards the key. She used it to claw her way towards the door. Her sobs had turned into meaningless babble. She grabbed the key and made her way to the door. As she felt the tumblers engage, she laughed.

She crawled through the door, the key clutched to her chest and saw the one person she hated.

That damn clown face smiled like it had on the video.

(More to come, it's not over yet please r&R)


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

**_Animorphgirl-_ Thanks for the reviews, they encourage me to keep me writing!  
_Mini Black Betty G-Fresh-_Thanks for the review! I hope you get to see Saw, the movies rock.  
**  
**Disclaimer-I do not own Saw**

She almost ran back into the flaming room but then thought better of it, as she saw that it has almost been completley engulfed in flames. The clown was just a statue meant to scare her. It's hand was outstreched beckoning her to take the note that it held out. She walked forward trying to ignore the pain in her left arm. Selena grabbed the note and stuffed it into her jacket pocket.

A few feet ahead of her lay another door. The lettering said EXIT and Selena was too tired to feel the door or even try to see if anything was behind the wood before opening it. She turned the door and almost cried as a ray of sunshine hit her face. A onlooker on the street screamed when he saw the charred stump that used to be her arm. She winced at the loud noise and then was brought back into reality when the man flipped open his cell phone and snapped a picture of her.

"What the fuck is your problem you dumb prick! CALL 911!" she yelled

The man looked a little suprised, probably because contrary to his belief she was not a zombie actress to his favorite movie. He quickly dialed three digits on his phone and glanced around looking for the street he was on. Selena caught a couple of words.

"Girl...Freaky...Yah...Ok"

"Are they coming" Selena asked?

He nodded and soon she heard the blare of the sirens.

She didn't know what to do so she just stood there as the paramedics rushed toward her and ushered her into the truck. They used some kind of anesthetic and she was gone in two seconds.

------------------------------------------------

She woke up in a too cheery hospital room. She looked around even though her vision was still blurry around the edges. A motherly looking nurse came in.

"So you're awake! Do you feel ok?"

Selena smiled hoping that was acceptable as an answer.

The nurse looked at her for a second but then looked away as if she was curious to how a wound of this proportion could be inflicted on someone so innocent as herself.

"You'll be free to leave in a few days, but you will have to learn to live with your new limb." The nurse spoke delicately like she was talking to a child.

Selena reached into her pocket to read the forgotten note but she was dressed in the typical hospital gown. She looked around the room franticaly for her lost possesions. If the police or anyone read that letter, she could land the front page of the news-paper which was something she hoped to avoid. The nightstand next to her had a small bucket in it. She looked inside relived to find all of her valuables and the letter. She opened it and began to read.

--------------------------------------------

Tyler walked around the street aimlessly as usual. The beer had taken a heafty toll on his mind and he wasn't ready to face his parents or anything for that matter. He turned down Westbrook St. hoping to meet one of his friends. He didn't see any of them so he turned around ready to go back home. Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head with enough force to send him sprawling on his back. He fell to the ground and tried to stand back up but a darkfigure pushed him down again. A prick in his arm was the last thing he felt before his world was engulfed in the ebony blackness induced by the tranquilizer.

(_What will happen to the unknown Tyler or the recovering Selena??? I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Chapter **

**(_Ok this is my final chapter, it will be the longest and hopefully the best yet, with it's surprise ending. Thanks for the previous reviews and Enjoy!)_**

****Selena didn't know what to make of the letter that had just some how done what any parent could do but it had a guilt factor attached. Not only had it summarized all the wrongs she had done by hurting others with her twisted form of journalism but it also made her want to change lives and hide her face in shame. The letter had also congratulated her not on passing the warped test but for having the sheer determination to endure the pain that had hurt her before and still plagued her to this day. She decided she would take a break for a few days, and enjoy the life she still had and pursue her old hobby of cooking.

Tyler woke up to a all to familiar throbbing in his head. But now it hurt more than it usually did. He woke up expecting to find himself in alleyway lying in his own vomit like he had so many times before. But the cold street wasn't what he was laying on now. Instead he was on a plush carpet, as he sat up he saw that it was a brilliant scarlet hue. A small tape player lay a few feet away. Intrigued Tyler clicked the 'play' button.

"Tyler, in your short 22 years of life you have managed to give alcohol company's thousands of dollars. Your family and society have got nothing. I hope in the next few hours you will understand how it feels to get stabbed again and again by the regret that you cannot change something horrific. This room is a trick house. Just like the horror movies, but a little more deadly. You will maneuver your way around this trick house or starve. Your test for your life begins… Now"

The tape player cut off abruptly leaving Tyler dumbstruck. He stood up and saw that this wasn't a joke. Demented clowns were pasted on the ceiling by someone with too much time on their hands. He laughed. This was to easy. A joke. His friends must really be desperate now. He walked confidently through the winding maze. He saw a door marked 'Watch your step' H laughed again. He turned the handle and the door opened easily. It caught on something and a concept dawned on him. Something was very wrong.

A knife sank into Tyler's shoulder making a repulsive noise as it hit the bone. He screamed in agony as more fell upon him pinning him to the ground. He saw one that hadn't fell it dripped something that looked like algae onto his forehead. He realized it was poison a second to late.

His body was being eaten alive by molten fire worse than any hangover ever. His flesh slowly started to turn purple after four hours. He continued screaming begging for someone to kill him to ease the pain but no one ever came. After 10 painstaking hours Tyler died. It seemed like a game. But now he realized as he took his last breath that he had died for nothing because it was as the tape said. He had been worthless.

--------------------------------------------

Selena had just finished putting flour on her chicken when a sharp rap came from the door. She wiped her hand on her apron and opened the door. A police officer in stark blue addressed her somberly

"Are you Ms. Selena Barrea?"

She nodded.

The man held out a photo of something mangled, a body.

"I'm sorry to inform you your brother Tyler is dead."

Selena felt like she was going to puke.

She stared at the man.

"H-how?" she stammered

"The Jigsaw Killer."

He continued "We offer our condolences but we must be going now."

She closed the door slowly and walked back to the kitchen resigned. A small bloodstained tape played lay on the table. Selena looked at it. This time she wouldn't show any fear. She pressed play.

"Well it seems that you have seen the worst and best of life in a short time Selena my dear girl. I hope you can get past this."

In a flash it came to her. That voice and those choice words. Only one person could utter those with such calm. Her father. Realization hit her as she pieced it all together.

Life is a video game in essence. You have one life. The difficulty is set on hard and there are no 're-dos'. Some breeze through, and yet some play at a higher level and lose or gain it all. The knowledge that sets them apart. They survived or died at the hardest level. Difficulty: Jigsaw

(**REVIEW! NOW! (heh heh) **I want to write a follow up of sorts if I get some good reviews. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
